battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
New Arcadian Republic
Predecessor Nation Salve, et grata ad Novam Reipublicae Arcas!° Welcome to the New Arcadian Republic! Our goal is to become a world power to be reckoned with, help promote world peace, and help to make the world a better place. We eventually want to become something similar to the AIF or AFOH. We are active members of the Sol System Alliance, and have become strong allies with many powerful nations. °Translation: Hello, and welcome to the New Arcadian Republic! Members Royalty= Archlord *Zacery III (Played by: FlammeumDraco333 ) :The monarch of the NAR. Has very little real power, but can influence people with his opinion. Archlordess *Catherine III (Played by: FlammeumDraco333 ) :The Archlord's wife. Is second in line for the throne, should she accept, or should none of their children be old enough to lead. Prince/Princess *No user appointed *Three remaining positions :The children of the Royal Family. Third in line for the throne, unless they are not old enough to lead. First Lord *No user appointed *Five remaining positions :The First Lord has little power, but has influence over the Governing District they represent. In line for the throne. Lord *No user appointed *unlimited remaining positions :Lords have the least power of any royalty, but have great influence over the clan (family) they represent. |-|Political Positions= Prime Minister *'Alexander Bohemia' (Played by: FlammeumDraco333 ) :The main leader of the NAR. Can make decisions regarding military and diplomatic affairs. His orders must be followed, unless overruled by 2/3 majority. Foreign Affairs Minister *'Francisco Pierre' (Played by: FlammeumDraco333 ) :In charge of foreign affairs, including alliances, declaration of war, or disaster relief. Treasury Minister *'Charles Dupuy' (Played by: FlammeumDraco333 ) :In charge of controlling the nation's funds, including income, costs, and storage of assets. Technology Minister *'Simon Arnold' (Played by: FlammeumDraco333 :In charge of overseeing technological research, including research of new techs, and implementation of new techs. Representative *? (Played by: Sit kitty citty ) *Jeremy Benson (Played by: Captain rudder guy Kevin1 ) *Cheyenne Deveraeux (Played by: USS Zumwalt DDG 1000 ) *Jean Ackerman (Played by: ProudAmerican1776 ) *Vladimir Kazakov (Played by:Raymo111 *Unlimited remaining positions :The basic political rank. All members of the NAR get to be a Representative in order to vote on decisions. |-|Naval Positions= Executive Commander *'Zachary Arkillon' (Played by: FlammeumDraco333 ) :Has complete control of the navy. Can be overruled by 2/3 majority vote by other members and the Assistant Commander. Assistant Commander *No user appointed :Is in charge of all lower ranks, but must follow the Executive Commander's orders. Is also in charge when the Executive Commander is not available. Admiral of the Navy *'Courtney Halloway' (Played by: USS Zumwalt DDG 1000 ) :Can control multiple fleets. Has ability to eject lower officers for misconduct. Lots of power. Assistant Admiral of the Navy *'Colbert J. Insign' (Played by: Sit kitty citty ) :Able to do most of the things the AotN can do, but must follow superior's orders. Upper Sea Lord *'Jon Limerick' (Played by: ProudAmerican1776 ) *Three remaining positions :Able to control more than one fleet at a time. Large amount of power. Lower Sea Lord *'James Norrington' (Played by: Captain rudder guy Kevin1 ) *Vladimir Kazakov (Played by: Raymo111 *Six remaining positions :Able to control an entire fleet of at least 150 ships. Can give orders to all lower officers. Has a large amount of power. First Centurion *No users appointed *Sixteen remaining positions :Able to control a flotilla of at least 75 ships. Can promote lower officers, but must listen to superiors. Has some power. Second Centurion *No users appointed *Thirty-two remaining positions :Able to control a task force of at least 25 ships. Can promote and control all officers below. Has some power. Third Centurion *Peter Callinsci (Played by: FlammeumDraco333 ) *Unlimited positions remaining :In charge of a squadron of at least 10 ships. Can control all officers below, but must listen to superiors. Has very little power. Fourth Centurion *Aurora Alvenstein (Played by: FlammeumDraco333 ) *Unlimited positions remaining :The captain of a ship. Can control all other officers below, but has very little power, and must listen to superiors. Fifth Centurion *Aleksandr Tokisaki Sakamoto (Played by: Aleksandr Tokisaki Sakamoto ) *Unlimited positions remaining :In control of a certain system on a ship. Has almost no power, but can control all officers below them. Essentially the rank given to members who misbehave. |-|Army Positions= Supreme General *'Johann Antares' (Played by: FlammeumDraco333 ) :Has control over affairs with the Arcadian Continental Army. He has absolute power over the Army, unless overruled by 2/3 majority. Assistant General *'Auberon Thomas' (Played by: USS Zumwalt DDG 1000 ) :Has similar responsibilities as the Supreme General, but must follow the SG's orders. Commander of the Army *No user appointed :Has control over most Army affairs, including promotion and demotion of officers, but must report to higher authorities. Assistant Commander of the Army *No user appointed :Similar responsibilities as the CotA, but must follow the CotA's orders. Field General *Michael Lane (Played by: ProudAmerican1776 ) *Three positions remaining :Has control of an Army of 1,000,000 soldiers/tanks. Has a large influence on affairs. Legionnaire *No user appointed *Eight positions remaining :Has control of a Legion of 100,000 soldiers/tanks. Has a moderate influence. General *No user appointed *Sixteen positions remaining :Has control of a Division of 10,000 soldiers/tanks. Has little influence. Captain *'Andrew McNeilson' (Played by: FlammeumDraco333 ) *Thirty-one positions remaining :Has control over a Regiment of 1,000 soldiers/tanks. Has almost no influence. Lieutenant *No user appointed *Sixty-four positions remaining :Has control over a Battalion of 100 soldiers/tanks. Has no influence. Sergeant *No user appointed *Unlimited positions remaining :Has control of a Company of 10 soldiers/tanks. No influence whatsoever. |-|Air Force Positions= Chief Air Marshall *'George Pickerington' (Played by: FlammeumDraco333 ) :Has control over affairs with the National Air Force. He has absolute power over the Air Force, unless overruled by 2/3 majority. Assistant Air Marshall *'Crofton Rey' (Played by: USS Zumwalt DDG 1000 ) :Has similar responsibilities as the CAM, but must follow the CAM's orders. Air Commander *No user appointed :Has fewer responsibilities than the CAM, but can demote and promote officers. Must follow superiors. Assistant Air Commander *No user appointed :Similar responsibilities as the AC, but must follow the AC's orders. Supreme Air Lieutenant *No user appointed *Four positions remaining :Controls and Air Armada of 250,000 aircraft. Lots of power. First Air Lieutenant *No user appointed *Eight positions remaining :Controls an Air Force of 100,000 aircraft. Moderate power. Second Air Lieutenant *No user appointed *Sixteen positions remaining :Controls an Air Fleet of 10,000 aircraft. Some power. Third Air Lieutenant *No user appointed *Thirty-two positions remaining :Controls an Air Flotilla of 1,000 aircraft. Little power. Fourth Air Lieutenant *No user appointed *Sixty-four positions remaining :Controls an Air Task Force of 100 aircraft. No power. Fifth Air Lieutenant *No user appointed *Unlimited positions remaining :Controls an Air Squad of 10 aircraft. No power. |-|Marine Positions= Supreme Marine *'Desmund Williams' (Played by: FlammeumDraco333 ) :Has control over affairs with the Naval Defense Marines. He has absolute power over the Marines, unless overruled by 2/3 majority. Assistant Marine *'Ken Davison' (Played by: USS Zumwalt DDG 1000 ) :Similar to the SM, except they must follow the SM's orders. Chief Marine *No user appointed :Very powerful, able to demote and promote officers, but must follow higher ups. Assistant Chief Marine *No user appointed :Similar to the CM, but must follow superior's orders. Field General *No user appointed *Four positions remaining :Can control an Army of 1,000,000 marines and vehicles. Very powerful. Legionnaire *No user appointed *Eight positions remaining :Can control a Legion of 100,000 marines and vehicles. Moderate power. General *No user appointed *Sixteen positions remaining :Can control a Division of 10,000 marines and vehicles. Some power. Captain *No user appointed *Thirty-two positions remaining :Can control a Regiment of 1,000 marines and vehicles. Almost no power. Lieutenant *No user appointed *Sixty-four positions remaining :Can control a Battalion of 100 marines and vehicles. No power. Sergeant *No user appointed *Unlimited positions remaining :Can control a Company of 10 marines and vehicles. No power. Bold text indicates that a character is a member of NARHIGHCOM, which is the main military/executive leadership of the Republic. Typically, FlammeumDraco333 makes HIGHCOM's decisions, but sometimes it is necessary for all members of HIGHCOM to pool their thoughts on a subject to reach a definitive decision. How to Join To join, simply fill out the application below. Almost all users will be accepted. Copy and paste this with your answers. 1. Game Center 2. Role play character 3. Ships you're donating 4. Other navies you are currently part of 5. Pictures of a few of your ships 6. Desired rank 7. Any special things we should know (certain shipbuilding skills, etc.) 8. Mod(s), if any 9. Name of your "Representative" (necessary if you want to vote on decisions) 10. Reason for joining Rules 1. Respect your superiors. 2. Follow the orders of your superiors. 3. Don't give out ridiculous orders. Ex: Send ten men to take an entire city. 4. Respect other navies. 5. Don't attack allies. 6. No blatant godmodding or metagaming 7. No flame wars. 8. In order to use your character/ships in RP, you have to have pictures of at least some of your ships, to show they exist and that you are capable of producing those types of ships. 9. Have fun! It is recommended to have the title "NARNS" in front of your ship, and to paint stealth ships and subs dark grey or black. General Information 'Location' The continent of Arcadia, where the NAR resides, is approximately 5000 km long, and 4000 km wide. Arcadia is abundant in natural resources, and is isolated about 7000 km southeast away from China and the rest of Asia, with only a few islands spread about, many of which have been colonized by the NAR. The Aneph Archipelago, where Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet resides, is a few thousand kilometers north of us. Governing Districts The NAR and Arcadian Empire are divided into several governing districts. NAR Districts= * Arcadia (capital district) * Isenthar ** Jamestown ** New America ** Alexandria ** Portland * Izmar (half) ** Andromeda * Draconia ** Ohkani ** Moscovia * Dathomir ** Lakeland ** New Russia * Mandalore ** Wheeling ** Colombia |-|Imperial Districts= * New Albany (capital district) * New Britannia ** New Boston ** Las Azul * Druidia ** Minerva * Sherwood ** New Germany ** Sparta * Izmar (half) ** Kilahari ** Ghatani * Carthage ** Queensland ** New Paris ** Concordia History The history of Arcadia, and the New Arcadian Republic, is long and fascinating. Read on to discover more! 'Early History' The Continent of Arcadia was formed from a massive volcanic eruption along a fault in the middle of the Pacific. The eruption, millions of years ago, but still unknown as to its exact time, pumped out hot magma for months, possibly for years, creating a large landmass as it cooled. Over the millennia, more eruptions caused the landmass to grow, forming the continent we know today. It's isolation from the rest of the world gave Arcadia highly exotic life forms, although some appear similar to one's we know. These include the massive Arcadian Mountain Goat, a towering 10 foot tall goat, with rich ivory horns, and that feasts on the commonplace Pheix plant. The Phiex plant is legendary unto itself, boasting healthy, edible leaves, and brightly colored flowers, which are also edible, and make excellent dyes. They come in red, blue, green, purple, pink, white, and black varieties. More animals and plants exist for you to discover (AKA ask Flamm about). The earliest human settlers came from Polynesians island hopping from the small islands around Arcadia, most notable the Argus Island Chain stretching from Arcadia to near the Asian mainland. The Polynesians stayed, and formed a distinct, wild culture across the continent. Their martial art form, Tak-Tao, exists today as one of the deadliest in the world. Tribes of Polynesian descendants still exist, deep within otherwise uninhabited regions of the magnificent Arcadian Mountains. 'First Foreign Settlements' Very little information exists from what is sometimes called "The Arcadian Dark Age". However, some historical studies, archielogical digs, and oral stories and history have revealed some of this turbulent era. Some of the first non-Polynesian settlers arrived sometime in 1000 AD. These were most likely spice merchants who became lost, and washed up on the shores of Arcadia. Either way, they were revered as gods to the Polyneseian peoples, and gradually intermingled with the natives, forming distinct societies, which over a few decades, became organized kingdoms in their own right, some of which are still remembered today, like the Kingdom of Mandalore or Draconia. Eventually, in the late 1100s, governments sent out expiditions to find these lost merchants, and stumbled across Arcadia. This started a massive colonial rush, and thousands of settlers flocked to Arcadia. However, the vast space between the Old World and Arcadia made communication and trade difficult, meaning most of these settlers quickly became independent kingdoms, which continually fought and bickered between themselves, until several distinct kingdoms came to be. These were the Empire of Isenthar, the Kingdom of Mandalore, the Republic of Izmar, the Protectorate of Dathomir, the Kingdom of Draconia, the Parlimentary Monarchy of New Britannia, the Duchy of Druidia, the Clan of Sherwood, and the Warior Clan of Carthage. These Kingdoms eventually became the governing districts of the Kingdom of Arcadia. These kingdoms kept fighting between each other for hundreds of years, usually over territory or something completely dumb and irrelevant entirely. Each had its own distinct advantages and ideaologies, which blended to form the Kingdom of Arcadia hundreds of years later. 'The Kingdom of Arcadia' The Kingdom of Arcadia was founded after Emperor Arcadeus Alexander of Isenthar managed to defeat both the Republic of Isenthar and the Kingdom of Mandalore, starting the Arcadian War of Unification. Very little exists from this time, as the libraries where the documents concerning the war burned down sometime in the late 1300s. Either way, Emperor Arcadeus Alexander went on throughout the next several years to conquer the entirety of the Arcadian continent, and for the first time ever, Arcadia was unified. MORE INFO TBA 'Wars of the 18th and 19th Century' TBA 'The Great Rift' TBA 'Modern History' TBA 'Land and Air Forces' The Arcadian Continental Army= The ACA forms the backbone of NAR land forces, with everything from Light Infantry forces to heavily armoured tanks. Common Infantry Corps Common Infantry form the backbone of the ACA land forces. Typically equipped with assault rifles, shotguns, or light MG's, they can handle most situations effectively. Light Infantry Corps Light Infantry are designed to move fast and hit hard. ACA Light Infantry are considered some of the most highly trained and skilled troops on the battlefield, second only to the Executive Guard. They are typically equipped with assault rifles, full auto pistols, and light, handheld grenade launchers. Heavy Infantry Corps Heavy Infantry are specialized infantry, trained to counter specific threats. They include snipers, rocket launchers, and heavy machine guns. Cavalry Corps The Cavalry Corps consists entirely of jeeps, humvees, tanks, and self propelled guns. They are designed for quick transport, bombardment, and fast attack duties. Artillery Corps As the name implies, the Artilery Corps consists entirely of artillery and anti aircraft guns. They are slow moving, so they are usually deployed in defensive roles. Executive Guards The Executive Guards are hands down the best troops the NAR can offer. In their three year training, less than 3% of trainees make it. As special forces, they are pulled in to take on the toughest, most difficult challenges the ACA is facing. They can take on anything, from stealth night recon, to a full blown sabotage of an enemy compound. They are the best of the best. |-|The National Air Force= The NAF are the eyes, ears, and fists of the NAR, consisting of fighters, bombers, spy planes, and helicopters Bomber Corps Consisting of heavy bombers, the Bomber Corps can effectively deal with long rang threats with missiles and bombs. They are also responsible for deploying paratroopers with large cargo planes, and carrying supplies through the air. Fighter Corps The Fighter Corps is composed of fast, agile fighter planes, designed to repel air attacks, escort bombers, and perform close range ground support with light bombs and missiles. Helicopter Corps The Helicopter Corps is designed to perform close range support for ground units by suppressing or destroying enemy forces with missiles, bombs, and machine guns. The Helicopter Corps also contains cargo helicopters for supply transport, as well as medical helicopters. Spy Corps Made of high altitude stealth planes, the Spy Corps performs reconnaissance of enemy positions, gathering intelligence for high command. |-|The Naval Defense Marines= Originally part of the NARNS, the NDM broke off to form its own branch. The NDM are considered to be Executive Guards, without the training. They are usually the first ones on the battlefield, causing chaos for the enemy before the main forces arrive. They are also deployed for special missions when Executive Guards are not available. Infantry Corps The main force of the NDM, Infantry Marines are some of the toughest soldiers out there, able to perform tasks just as well as specialized units. Armored and Artillery Corps With many tanks, cannons, AA guns, and other vehicles, the AaAC provides the heavy firepower and armor needed to get the job done. Paratrooper Corps Consisting of troops specially trained to be dropped out of planes with no fear, Paratroopers are some of the most fearless soldiers on the battlefield. Currently, some battalions of soldiers are being trained to use orbital drop pods for deployment. Air Corps The NDM operates a small air force, mainly for ground support, supply shipment, and troop deployment. Naval Corps Along with its small air force, the NDM has a flotilla of small assault craft, speed boats, landing craft, and a few escorts, mostly used for beach landings. Politics Factions= Imperial Commonwealth The Sol System Alliance |-|Allies= AIF Confederacy of Independent States United Aerospace Command Chilean Empire Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet Gallian Empire Confederacy of Independent States AFOH Sviatoslav Republic People's Liberation Army Navy - part of Sviatoslav Republic FargoneSeven Defence Services Israeli Navy Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet Phoenix Protectorate Cattirian Navy |-|Trade Agreements= Interstellar Space Republic - completely secret and unknown French Navy North American Aerospace Defense Command |-|Non-Aggression Pacts= None at the moment. |-|Enemies= Arcadian Empire Fourth Reich Sith Empire P.A.N.Z.E.R. New Republic of the Pacific People's Republic of Gallia |-|Defcon Level= Defcon 1: War Defcon 2: Full mobilization Defcon 3: Moderate mobilization Defcon 4: Slight mobilization Defcon 5: Peace Technology Researched Technologies= *Basic Technologies *Basic Railguns (found on sunken ship) *Basic Warp (found on sunken ship) *Lasers (obtained through trade) *Advanced Rocketry *Energy Storage *Asteroid Mining *Laser Weapons *Magnetic Accelerating Cannons *Nanotechnology (obtained through trade) *Sublight Drive *Antimatter *Stealth Systems *Weapons Satellites *Warp Detection *Advanced Missile Systems *Guided Munitions *Advanced Laser Weapons *Biotechnology *Advanced Railguns *Advanced Warp/Hypersail *Advanced Physiology *Advanced Targeting Systems *Basic Cloak (obtained through trade) *FTL Communication (obtained through trade) *Advanced Nuclear Technology *Advanced Metallurgy and Material Sciences *Nanobot Fabrication *Super Soldiers *Advanced Combat Gear *Orbital Lasers *Particle Beams *Point Defense Lasers *Antigravity *Super Laser Weapons *Heavy Ship Lasers *Blink *Advanced Particle Beams *Super Fast Warp *Warp Disruption *Telepedoes *Electrolasers *Basic Artificial Intelligence (Delusion) *Advanced Artificial Intelligence (Delusion) *Sentient Artificial Intelligence (Delusion) *Battle Robots (Delusion) *Advanced Cloak (Delusion) *Advanced Electronic Warfare (Delusion) *Basic Mind Control (Delusion) |-|Technologies being Developed= *Warp Synchronization *Advanced Scanning Systems *Warp Attack Defense Systems |-|Plans for the Future= *Acid Weaponry *Advanced Mind Control *Advanced Weaponry Armory B-95A.jpeg|B-95A Bomber. Bought from the AIF and modified to suit our needs, there are 30 in commission, with 6 on Tenelapis. ScreechingTerrorFighter1.jpg|FA-1A Fighter. With an extremely fast atmospheric speed of mach 5.5, they can easily catch up to and destroy enemy aircraft with their two anti air missiles and nose mounted weapons. YervoniBomber1.jpg|BA-1A Bomber. With a large bomb bay able to carry up to eight anti ship missiles, a Yervoni is a deadly foe to any ship, and her twin turreted laser cannon, two light anti air missiles, and six forward facing MG's mean she can defend herself from fighters, as well. XerxesFighterBomber1.jpg|ILA-1A Fighter Bomber. Designed especially to eliminate enemy interceptors, such as the Longsword, she has four anti air/anti ship missiles, two dual turreted anti air lasers, and two forward facing MG's. She also has four heavy anti air lasers to cause heavy damage to large planes, but must require a drop in engine thrust to reload. F-2A.jpg|F-2A Fighter. Designed to replace the old airwings of NAR carriers, they carry four 20mm cannons, 2 30mm rotaries, and four missiles/bombs. P-51 Mustang X NAR NA.jpg|F-3A recon fighter. Also known as the P-88. Typically used for scouting and ground support. Raptor gunships.jpeg|Raptor-class gunships are powerful aerospace strike craft used in the anti-ship role. They carry ten heavy missiles, and 128 standard missiles, giving them lots of hitting power. They are deployed from bases and large carriers like the Andre Courteau class. IHA-2A.jpg|IHA-2A Heavy Aerospace Interceptor. Designed to replace the aging IHA-1A, the IHA-2A has much faster speeds and slightly improved armament, all in the same sized area. Type 1 Standard Rifle.jpg|Type 1 Standard Rifle. With multiple gun calibers, and multiple firing modes, the T1 Rifle is the mainstay of NAR ground forces. Type 1 Standard Carbine.jpg|Type 1 Standard Carbine. Essentially the same as the T1 Rifle, but with a shorter barrel for close range combat. Type 1 Standard Pistol.jpg|Type 1 Standard Pistol. With multiple gun calibers, and three round burst ability, the T1 Pistol is the mainstay sidearm of NAR forces. FV 702 Crusader II Mk 2 DWK.jpg|FV 702 Crusader II Mk 2 DWK. Another variant of the Crusader II, this is specifically tailored for desert warfare. With the addition of an air-conditioning system to keep the interior cool, the upgrading of its powerplant to 2,100 hp in order to be capable of 84km/h, additional space for several water containers, and the addition of 40mm of spaced composite armor gives it a significant increase in desert survivability. FV 691 Crusader 2 Mk 2.jpg|FV 691 Crusader II Mk 2. An upgraded version of the Crusader II and more of a direct answer against the Leopard 3A3, this new variant features the same 175mm railgun and other same armaments. It uses an even more advanced version of the Helmsley armor, now with an equivalent thickness of 2,520mm, also due to the higher-sloped armor. However, its speed has slightly decreased to 74km/h. FV 697 Crusader II Mk 2 UWK.jpg|FV 697 Crusader II Mk 2 UWK. Another variant of the Crusader II, this is mostly the same as its predecessor, except with the removal of the 35mm autocannons. Although due to the addition of even more slat armor than its predecessor, it has more survivability in urban warfare conditions. HV-1S Front.jpg|HV-1C Wrath MBT. Equipped with thick armor and a powerful gun, the Wrath's only flaw is its lack of sloped armor and lack of mobility. HV-7S "Sloth".jpg|HV-7S Sloth Hover TD. Fixing some of the flaws of the Wrath, the Sloth has heavily sloped frontal armor, and hovers, meaning greater mobility. However, it ignores side and rear protection, trading that off for a VERY poweful main gun. AT-89 "Cecil II" HV.jpg|AT-89 Cecil II Hover Heavy Tank. Though extremely thickly armored and with a powerful gun, the Cecil II maintains mobility since it hovers. SDFX-01 Pendragon.jpg|SDFX-01 Pendragon Interceptor. Basically a Longsword with Delusion tech. Ixiom.jpg|ADX-42 Ixiom. I actually don't know what this is... Quorum.jpg|MQ-80L Quorum. Again, no idea what this is... Palusincola.jpg|LEASATH-02 Palusincola'. Probably another fighter? DespairPlane.jpg|XFA-37 Despair. Retardedly OP, but very expensive. Project Bellator I Project Bellator I (Latin for "warrior") is the most advanced super soldier program the NAR has funded yet. Participants go through a rigorous six month training course before even being selected for the program, and after selection, only 5% of participants even make it to the modification process. Once selected, the "Bellators" receive high level genetic modifications, increasing their physical and mental attributes. They are similar to SPARTAN IIs regarding modifications. Beyond their extreme training and modifications, "Bellators" receive the most advanced armor the NAR can offer. Their armor, nicknamed "Walking Bunkers," features not only extreme protection, but advanced jetpacks, HUD helmets, wrist mounted weaponry, and a custom weapons suite for each suit. Their suits are also powered, allowing even more strength, speed, and sharpness. Part of their training, they receive intensive learning in many martial arts forms, from Karate, to Tak-Tao, the ancient and deadly form of martial arts practiced by the natives of Arcadia. Furthermore, they are taught a variety of combat skills, from extreme sharp shooting, assassination, under cover operation, learning to drive virtually any type of vehicle, learning over 10 different languages, tactics, and many, many more. 'Bellator I Companies Upon being accepted into the NAR, each member gets control of a company of 10 "Bellators." Company A= *'Company A :Sergeant Zac 001 ( FlammeumDraco333 ) :Staff Sergeant Hannah 002 :Staff Sergeant Mason 003 :Soldier Matthew 004 :Soldier Jacob 005 :Soldier Tucker 006 :Soldier Christofer 007 :Soldier Faith 008 :Soldier Dartanyan 009 :Soldier Justin 010 |-|Company B= *'Company B' :Sergeant 011 ( Sit kitty citty ) :Staff Sergeant 012 :Staff Sergeant 013 :Soldier 014 :Soldier 015 :Soldier 016 :Soldier 017 :Soldier 018 :Soldier 019 :Soldier 020 |-|Company C= *'Company C' :Sergeant Arturo 021 ( Captain rudder guy Kevin1 ) :Staff Sergeant Stewart 022 :Staff Sergeant Jeannie 023 :Soldier Lane 024 :Soldier Katie 025 :Soldier Jim 026 :Soldier Cheryl 027 :Soldier Mario 028 :Soldier Marlon 029 :Soldier Joe 030 |-|Company D= *'Company D' :Sergeant Thomas 031 ( USS Zumwalt DDG 1000 ) :Staff Sergeant Jenna 032 :Staff Sergeant Alex 033 :Soldier Luigi 034 :Soldier Stephano 035 :Soldier Catherine 036 :Soldier Hiram 037 :Soldier Jackson 038 :Soldier Emma 039 :Soldier John 040 |-|Company E= *'Company E' :Sergeant 041 ( ProudAmerican1776 ) :Staff Sergeant 042 :Staff Sergeant 043 :Soldier 044 :Soldier 045 :Solider 046 :Soldier 047 :Soldier 048 :Soldier 049 :Soldier 050 |-|Company F= *'Company F' :Sergeant 051 ( Raymo111 ) :Staff Sergeant 052 :Staff Sergeant 053 :Soldier 054 :Soldier 055 :Soldier 056 :Soldier 057 :Soldier 058 :Soldier 059 :Soldier 060 DeathWatch-SWE.jpg|A group of Bellator Is. Jetpacks, wrist mounted weapons, HUD helmets, and custom weapons loadouts are clearly visible. Fenri_Dalso.jpg|A Bellator I officer displaying a laser rifle. Officers wear white or light grey armor with red or orange markings to distinguish them in combat. Boba_Fett_NEGTC2.jpg|Bellator I in battle. The New Arcadian Republic Naval Services (NARNS) The NARNS is the primary military branch of the NAR, and covers both sea and aerospace forces. The NARNS is divided into six main fleets and multiple secondary fleets, which are arranged so as to provide constant protection over NAR assets. 'Battlegroups' 'Ship Production' Aerospace= Aerospace *.25 Undying Resolve *.25 Haven *.25'' Dreadnought'' *''.25 Komodo'' *''.25 Crying Rook'' *.5 Rook *.75 Centurion *1 Delta Freedom *1'' Sigma Aeon'' *1 Viscount *1 Andre Courteau *1 Heaven *1.5'' King'' *2 Basileus *2'' Ghast'' *2.5'' Before Dark'' *2.5'' After Dark'' *3'' Countdown'' *3 Stratosphere *3 Psycho *3 Eos *3 Guardian of Hope *3 Pak *4 Somnus *4'' Kinetic'' *4 Odyssey *''4 Dimidium'' *5 Artemis *5 Neptune *10 Herald of Destruction *10'' Dux'' *12 Imperator *13 Devastator *14 Angelic Chorus *15 Salvation *16 Cresent *20'' Vindication'' *30 Tartan *40 Star Arm *45 Toy Box *50'' Incorruptible'' *50 Arbarker *53 Spacebound *55 Hope *60 Powder *100 Highlander *100 Exponential Killsat *250 AF-1 *500 Type 1 Killsat |-|Surface= Surface *1 Imperator of Death *3 Fire of Demise *4 Lead Rain *4 Dawn of Death *6 Steel Thunder *2 Enterprize *3 Liberty *5 Terror *9 Freedom *11 Shark *20 Interceptor *23 Seagull *10 Resolute *13 Enterprise *5 Alejandro *8 Vindicator *8 Conqueror *8 Shell Shock *9 Malevolence *9 Argo *8 Indomitable *12 Illustrious *10 Fjord *4 Invincible (keeping prettiness under control) *17 Constellation *19 Ship-of-the-Flag *21 Unstoppable *23 Intrepid *23 Cherry Blossom *25 Flyby *27 Repulse *29 Hull *39 Barracuda *39 Eel *47 Arcadeus I *47 Andromeda *51 Gilbert *53 Lightning *43 Hammer *97 Great White *46 Poison *150 LF 1 *500 PT 2 *20 Luna *24 Strong Arm *26 Line Stretcher *5 Cattra *5 Arkangel *10 Barker *19 North Ridge *50 Camazon *55 Albatross *100 Rising *3 Dragonstar *3 Dragoneye *3 Dragonguard *3 Dragonlord *5 Winterfell *7 King's Landing *9 Dauntless *9 Defiant *10 Valiant *10 Reliant *? Newcastle |-|Submarines= Submarines *1 Feigrfaxi *2 Avenger *8 Striker *27 Soryu *54 Flounder *1 Proto 14 *1 SS 14 *1 Raetay |-|Stealth Warships= Stealth Warships *4 Inaudito *6 Stealth Eagle *7 Owl *12 Sea Hawk *20 Sparrow First Naval Fleet (1NV) The 1NV is the premiere striking force of the NARNS, and has a variety of vessels. Stationed at Arcadia, the 1NV is usually kept as a reserve force or defensive force, destroying any threats that are near the NAR capital. 'Admirals' Fleet Admiral Zachary Arkillon Admiral James Norrington Admiral Jon Limerick 'Ship Registry' Super Warships Aircraft Carriers Heavy Combatants Medium Combatants Light Combatants Escorts Auxiliaries 'Norrington's Division' Norrington's Division is primarily composed of heavy warships, armed with massive gun and missile batteries, and is sometimes referred to as the First Battleship Division. 'Limerick's Division' Limerick's Division is composed of a variety of warship types, allowing it to be deployed into many situations effectively. 'Ship Gallery' Bb-5-1.jpg|The Lead Rain. With 22 460mm guns, 150 AA guns, 40 Mk 45's, and over 5500 toughness, she is one of the most powerful vanilla warships built yet. Narnscc-1-1.jpg|The Illustrious. While quick and having good firepower, her low toughness of only 1200 is her main weakness. Narnsdd-3-1.jpg|A Hull-class Destroyer. With heavy firepower, high speed, and good toughness for their size, the Hull-class could almost be considered CL's. They are mainly used as frontline destroyers, rather than marine escorts. NARNSLF-1-1.jpg|A LF-1-class Light Frigate. With many AA guns, and several torpedoes, depth charges and MK 45's, these ships are extremely versatile multi-purpose vessels. NARNSRSV-1-1.jpg|The Aries. A small research vessel with a USV, she is one of the main RSV on Tenelapis. NARNSRSV-2-1.jpg|The Taurus. Able to carry several tons of supplies and perform controlled experiments on board, she is one of the main RSV on Tenelapis. NARNSCA-9-1.jpg|The Unstoppable. With a high toughness for her size and good firepower, she can give most cruisers a run for their money. NARNSCC-2-1.jpg|The Indomitable. Many big guns crowd her decks, allowing her to cause heavy damage to most vessels, and her toughness almost classifies her as a battleship. NARNSCVB-4-1.jpg|The Terror. While not having as many planes as supercarriers in other fleets, the Terror's main advantage is having eight runways to launch her planes more quickly than most carriers. NARNSCL-1-1.jpg|A Flyby-class Light Cruiser. The Flyby's have incredible maneuverability, allowing them to dodge enemy shells with ease, and get in close to devastate vessels with torpedoes and guns. One of Arkillon's favorite ship classes. NARNSAAF-1-1.jpg|The Poison. With 75 AA guns, 5 Mk 45's, and 4 Torp A's, she is a nightmare for any planes that wind up in her range. NARNSBB-3-1.jpg|The Steel Thunder. Long and slender, the Steel Thunder is surprisingly fast for her displacement, however, because of her extreme length, her maneuverability is quite poor, so she relies in her heavy frontal firepower to get the job done. NARNSBB-4-1.jpg|The Malevolence. With high toughness and excellent firepower, the Malevolence is an excellent specimen regarding battleship design. NARNSBBB-2-1.jpg|The Shell Shock. With incredible speed, acceleration, and handling, the Shell Shock can bring her big guns to bear at close range quickly, while her thick armor can ward off attacks from other ships. Another one of Arkillon's favorites. NARNSBBV-1-1.jpg|The Enterprise. Essentially a lengthened Malevolence, the Enterprise is a tough beasty, and her air wing make her that much more deadly. NARNSBBV-2-1.jpg|The Resolute. With a moderate air complement and five 460mm guns, the Resolute can take on most ships in most scenarios. NARNSCA-4-1.jpg|The Intrepid. A heavy cruiser with over 2000 toughness, she can shrug off hits from most warships and keep fighting long enough to get in close and decimate vessels with her torpedoes NARNSCVL-2-1.jpg|The Seagull. With only 30 aircraft, the Seagull is good for escort, ground attack, and suprise attacks, but not much more NARNSPT-1-1.jpg|The Lightning. Originally designed to be the main PT boat of the 1NV, the design was discarded with just one being built because of the ship's poor acceleration. NARNSTG-1-1.jpg|Strong Arm-class Tug Boat. With their six massive boilers taking up most of their deck space, the Strong Arms can pull massive amounts of weight. They also feature a Mk 45, some depth charges, and many AA guns to protect themselves. NARNSCL-2-1.jpg|The Repulse. She has a higher toughness, more depth charges, and more AA weapons than the Flybys, but have inferior handling, main armament, and acceleration. NARNSBB-1-1.jpg|The Argo. The oldest ship in the fleet, the Argo may not be the most powerful ship afloat, but her high speed, good maneuverability, and many AA and ASW weapons make her an excellent carrier escort. However, she is still a threat to surface vessels with her three 460mm turrets and 600mm armored deck. NARNSCV-1-2.jpg|The Shark. The oldest carrier in the fleet, the Shark has recently undergone an extensive overhaul, replacing her 400mm guns with an additional 24 aircraft, bringing her total aircraft to 72. NARNSCV-3-2.jpg|The Freedom. A decent sized carrier, her newest revamp eliminated her 400mm turrets, and replaced them with more planes. Her total air compliment now equals 84. NARNSDDE-11-1.jpg|Great White-class Destroyer Escort. With high speed, good AA and ASW armament, and a surplus 380mm gun, they are perfect for escort duty and patrols. NARNSXT-1-1.jpg|Line Stretcher-class Military Auxillary. While most auxiliaries are extremely vulnerable, the Line Stretchers sacrifice some cargo space for a 600mm armour belt, several AA guns, and a 127mm DP. NARNSDD-219-1.jpg|Andromeda-class destroyer. With heavy AA and ASW, they are specialized for carrier escort. They also have a larger missile battery for heavy long range carnage. NARNSDD-118-1.jpg|Arcadeus I-class destroyer. With 10 DP guns, they can destroy light vessels at moderately close range with prejudice, and six torps allow her to take on heavy vessels. NARNSCVL-18-1.jpg|Interceptor-class Light Carrier. With a decent air wing and anti submarine helicopters, they can carry out a multitude of roles, and their high speed allows them to intercept enemy task forces and catch up to enemy subs. NARNSBB-19-1.jpg|Vindicator-class Heavy Battleship. With their enormous 5300 toughness and heavy 460+400mm battery, they can punish any surface vessel stupid enough to get close. Their huge AA and DP battery also gives a knock out punch to enemy aircraft NARNSCA-46-1.jpg|Ship of the Flag-class Heavy Cruiser. With a heavy main armament, good AA and ASW capabilities, and a great armor, they are expected to fill the main heavy cruiser role in the fleet. NARNSPT-2-1.jpg|PT-2-class Patrol Torpedo Boat. With some AA weaponry, including 8 LAA mounts and a 127mm DP, some ASW, and four light torpedoes and three heavy torpedoes, the PT-2s are lightly armed, fast, and expendable. NARNSCVB-161-1.jpg|Liberty-class super carrier. With high toughness, good speed, three MCM s, and 200 planes, the Libertys, can wreck many ships, all while staying out of the range of enemy guns. Barn hansa.jpeg|The Alejandro class arsenal ship is a powerful warship armed with a heavy missile battery. They are nuclear capable, and carry heavy guns for close range engagements.|link=D NARNSBB-129-1.jpg|Conqueror-class cruiser killing battleship. A refitted Vindicator, the Conqeror features an additional 6 400mm guns in place of 2 460mm guns, making the ship much more potent against cruisers and destroyers. NARNSCL-476-1.jpg|''Cherry Blossom''-class light cruiser. Influenced by the Japanese cruiser Takao, these ships pack a hefty punch, as well as having great AA, ASW, and toughness. Supernarns.jpeg|''Imperator of Death''-class super warship. Very similar to the NARNS Viscount in terms of size, firepower, and toughness, the IoD can wreck surface ships with its overwhelming firepower. Aerospace ships should also fear its missile and gun batteries. Enterprize.jpeg|The Enterprize-class battleship is a heavy surface combatant for the NARNS. Armed with both 53 cm heavy guns, and super-heavy 204cm guns, this ship is a force to be reckoned with. She also sports a heavy missile battery, and powerful AAA railguns. NARNSCVE-1-1.jpg|''Hammer''-class escort carrier. Very fast, and with several aircraft, AA guns, and DP guns, they form the core of escort convoys and ASW squads. NARNSDD-1-1.jpg|''Barracuda''-class destroyer. Smaller than the Hull-class, the Barracuda packs amazing AA fire power. NARNSHS-1-1.jpg|''Luna''-class Hospital Ship. The Luna''s are extremely fast and agile, allowing them to pick up wounded persons quickly and efficiently. They have a few flare launchers for night searches. NARNSDD-2-1.jpg|''Eel-class destroyer. Although slightly smaller, the Eel''s fill the same mission profile as the ''Barracuda''s. DD SPAM NARNSDD-1428-1.jpg|''Gilbert-class destroyer. With a heavier torpedo armament than most destroyers, the Gilbert packs a hefty punch against heavier vessels. Counter CN NARNSBB-555-1.jpg|''Dawn of Death''-class super warship. Designed to counter the large BBs of the Cattirian Navy, the Dawn of Death is less tough, but features a massive increase in firepower and antiaircraft, along with three squadrons of ten aircraft, giving the ship extra flexibility. Arcadian ford.jpeg|''Fjord''-class coast defense battleship. Armed with many missiles, several 53cm guns, and high speed, the Fjord is great for hit and run tactics in coastal waters, but is cramped and has poor sea keeping, limiting its ability in the open sea. Constellation.jpg|''Constellation'' class pocket battleship. Larger than most light cruisers, they are good for destroying smaller ships, merchant raiding, and when fighting in groups, destroying larger warships. 1.1mfortress.jpg|''Fire of Demise'' class super fortress. Immobile, but packing immense toughness and firepower, the Fire of Demise is one of the largest warships fielded by the NAR. One was donated with production rights from ANF. They can move using warp systems and large numbers of tug boats. NARNS invincible.jpeg|''Invincible'' class battlecruiser. Too swag for you to handle. Second Naval Fleet (2NV) Stationed at Wheeling, the Second Naval Fleet is a relatively small fleet, however, it packs a punch, with a large number of destroyers, and many tough barges, cruisers, and carriers. 'Admirals' Fleet Admiral Colbert J. Insign Admiral Admiral 'Ship Registry' Super Warships Aircraft Carriers Heavy Combatants Medium Combatants Light Combatants Escorts Auxiliaries None currently. 'Ship Gallery' C.N. HMS Barker.jpg|Barker-class Barge. With good armor and weaponry, they can eliminate heavy units from long range, while also taking hits. C.N. Cattra class air carrier.jpg|CAT-class Super Carrier. Her large air wing can destroy many targets from long range, allowing her to strike with near impunity. C.N. North Ridge.jpg|North Ridge-class Light Cruiser. Her heavy guns can kill similar vessels with ease, and when working in groups, they can take down larger targets. C.N. Albatross .jpg|Albatross-class Destroyer. With an extra hanger bay, they can provide search and rescue, recon, and ground support roles effectively. C.N. Camazon.jpg|Camazon-class Destroyer. Fast and with a good armament, they are the mainline destroyers in the fleet, and are often used for escort duty. Rising class.jpg|Rising-class Frigate. With a light armament, high speed, and cheap cost, they are able to perform many roles that frigates are in charge of. Relentless HV.jpg|Relentless-class Super Warship. With a heavy armament and toughness, they can easiy defeat most opponents, and their speed allows them to keep up with the fleet. However, their AA ability is slightly inferior to other ships in the fleet. Alarie Upgunned.PNG|Alarie-class destroyer. 50 were purchased from F7I, and form a crucial part of ASW and AA warfare squads, however, their gun armament can be expanded. Allen Class Cruiser.PNG|Allen-class cruiser. 25 were purchased from F7I. With a good armament, heavy AA firepower, and some missiles and ASW, they are primarily used for carrier escort and surface attack. IMG 0143-1-.PNG|Burrows-class battleship. 10 were purchased from F7I. With five heavy hitting 46cm gun turrets, an array of missile launchers, and heavy AA power, they are great multi purpose warships capable of surface attack and carrier escort. Matriarch Class Carrier.PNG|Matriarch-class Light Carrier. With her light air complement and array of AA and DP guns, they form the backbone of 2NV light carrier operations, performing ground support or working with the main fleet. Reaper-Arctic.jpg|Reaper-class Super Warship. 5 bought from AFOH. Heavy firepower and toughness make the Reaper a powerful and deadly adversary. Wraith-Lord.jpg|Wraith-class Super Warship. 5 bought from AFOH. Like the Reaper, the Wraith has incredible toughness and firepower. It also features some stealth coating, reducing its radar cross section by 10%. ArkangelRCNS.jpeg|''Arkangel''-class. A large battleship with heavy toughness and good armament. Third Naval Fleet (3NV) the Third Naval Fleet, or 3NV for short, is made primarily of super warships, battleships, and destroyers. They have two home ports at Alexandria and Portland, and can be anywhere in the world within 8 hours. Forming a potent heavy striking force. 'Admirals' Fleet Admiral Courtney Halloway Admiral Admiral 'Ship Registry' Super Warships Aircraft Carriers None currently. Heavy Combatants Medium Combatants None currently. Light Combatants Escorts None currently. Auxiliaries None currently. 'Ship Gallery' IMG_0672.PNG|NARNS Dragonseye IMG_0691.JPG|NARNS Newcastle IMG_0893.PNG|NARNS Dragonborn IMG_1179.PNG|NARNS Reliant IMG_1181.PNG|NARNS Valiant IMG_1625.PNG|NARNS Winterfell Submarines and Underwater Boats (SUB) The Submarines and Underwater Boats, or SUB for short, is made of submarines, submersible hybrids, and submarine auxiliaries. They are spread about multiple bases, ready to react anywhere. 'Admirals' Admiral Zachary Arkillon Admiral Colbert J. Insign Admiral James Norrington 'Ship Registry' 'Ship Gallery' NARNSSS-5-1.jpg|The Striker. A heavily upgraded U-Boat, she is currently flagship of SUB. She is seen here practicing evasive maneuvers. NARNSMS-1-1.jpg|Mk-1 Midget Sub. These little subs are so small, they are almost undetectable on sonar. Remotely controlled, they can sneak behind enemy lines and wreck havoc. Their only flaws are their slow speed of 15 knots and the fact that they only have one torpedo tube. C.N. Proto 14 Submarine .jpg|Proto-14-class Submarine. A super stealth sub gifted from the Cattirian Navy, they are invisible to all detection systems, and are able to sneak as close to enemy vessels as they please. They are primarily used for recon and deploying spec ops teams. Surcouf III.jpg|Surcouf-class Battlesub. The most heavily armed sub in the fleet, they can punish enemies both above and below the waves. Raetay-class.jpg|Raetay-class super stealth submarine. With even better stealth coating than the Proto-14, the Raetay is even more deadly. E,dmsmndimage.jpg|SS-14-class super stealth sub. Although unarmed, they have extreme stealth capabilities, and can evade most any detection. NARNSSS-2-1.jpg|''Soryu''-class submarine. Although smaller than the Striker, the Soryu can still hit hard. NARNSSS-1-1.jpg|''Flounder''-class submarine. Small and cheap, the Flounder forms the backbone of the SUB fleet. Avenger surfaced.jpeg|The Avenger class SSBN is a powerful missile submarine designed to provide a second strike option for the NAR. They carry 22 SLBM silos, and can carry either nuclear missiles, or conventional MCMs. Capable of 62 knots submerged. Feigrfaxi attacks!.jpg|''Feigrfaxi'' class super submarine. A large and powerful submarine, with advanced stealth technology, heavy guns, torpedoes, missiles, and a few aircraft for recon. Stealth Combat Fleet (SCF) The Stealth Combat Fleet (SCF) is comprised of stealth ships, painted with special paint and designed to reduce radar and SONAR signatures, designed to operate in the shadows, gathering intel and performing special operations such as special forces deployment and night fighting. 'Admirals' Admiral Zachary Arkillon Admiral James Norrington Admiral 'Ship Registry' 'Ship Gallery' NARNSDDS-1-1.jpg|Sparrow-class Stealth Destroyer. As the first NAR stealth DD's, they are continually going through upgrades to improve their attributes. NARNSCS-8-1.jpg|The Sea Hawk. A heavily armed stealth cruiser, the Sea Hawk can deal with surface, air, and underwater threats effectively, all while maintaining the art of surprise. NARNSCCVS-1-1.jpg|Silent Eagle-class Stealth Battlecarrier. With 36 planes and 3 460mm guns, the Silent Eagles are versarile warships that are a threat to any force operating in darkness. Inaudito.jpeg|Inaudito-class Stealth Battlecruiser. With her revolutionary design, her radar cross section is smaller than that of a PT boat, combined with her high speed and great armament, she can easily destroy enemy vessels, all while remaining hidden. NARNSCVS-1-1.jpg|Owl-class stealth carrier. Using the latest stealth tech, the Owls can strike undetected with their 24 planes, and have two triple 400mm guns, and many 127mm DP guns and AA guns for self defense. Aerospace Warships Fleet (AWF) The AWP is made entirely of flying ships posted at various ports around the country. Able to quickly warp to far away star systems, they are able to reach out and deploy many different weapons systems. They are a key asset to NAR planning. 'Admirals' Admiral Zachary Arkillon Admiral James Norrington Admiral Colbert J. Insign Admiral Courtney Holloway Admiral 'Ship Registry' Capital Ships Aircraft Carriers Battleships/Battlecruisers Cruisers Light Escorts Auxiliaries Miscellaneous 'Ship Gallery' NARNSAXTV-1-1.jpg|A Spacebound-class Aerospace Auxillary Carrier. The NAR's first successful Aerospace Warship, the Spacebound's carry 15 aircraft and three "Screeching Terror" Fighter-Bombers. They can also pick up and carry small surface ships and supplies with the "tentacles" beneath the ship. NARNSCVLA-1-1.jpg|Incorruptible-class Aerospace Light Carrier. With twenty planes and five "Screeching Terror" fighter bombers, the Incorruptible-class can project air power anywhere where it is needed. IMG 0955.PNG|Toy Box-class Aerospace Transport. Bought from Aneph and able to carry large loads of cargo, supplies, troops, and equipment, the Toy Boxes are the main transport user by the AWF. NARNSDDA-1-1.jpg|Highlander-class DDA. Forming the backbone of the fleet, the Highlander-class can pack a punch with her large AA and missile batteries. NARNSBBA-1-1.jpg|Vindication-class Aerospace Battleship. With heavy armour, toughness, and AA ability, they can be a major threat to any enemy ship. They form the backbone of the AWF. NARNSAF-1-1.jpg|AF-1-class Aerospace Frigate. Cheap, and with a variety of weapons, they are the main ships in the fleet, performing escort, recon, and fleet operations. Narviscount.jpeg|Viscount-class Aerospace Battleship. Very large, very tough, very expensive, but very powerful. She is the flagship of fleet admiral Norrington. FV 002.PNG|Almanan-class aerospace destroyer. With a large comms array, they are great for recon and relaying messages. FV 004 Inscrutable.PNG|Inscrutiable-class corvette. 25 bought from F7I. With a light armament and high speed, they are ideal for recon and transport. IMG 0146.PNG|Telomare-class MPV. 25 bought from F7I. With high speeds and a small size, they can easily be converted into luxury transports or combat vessels. FV 006 Dreadnought.PNG|Dreadnought-class Aerospace Battlecarrier. 5 bought from F7I. With a large airwing, great firepower, good toughness, and many AA abilities, the Dreadnoughts are capable ships. FV 005 Archon.PNG|Archon-class Aerospace Battlecarrier. 10 bought from F7I. Although smaller than the Dreadnoughts, they have heavier gun armament and faster speed, still making them powerful foes. FV 003 Axiom top.PNG|Axiom-class Aerospace Battlecarrier. 15 bought from F7I. Although the smallest aerospace hybrids in the fleet, they can still pack a punch with their air wing, AA, and guns. E-500.jpg|E-500 cruiser. Two purchased from UAC. With good speed, OK toughness, and OK armament, they are well suited for escort duty for heavier carriers and battleships. USD-Pak 30/40D.jpg|USD Pak 30/40D-class battlecruiser. Two purchased from UAC. With a great armament, high speed, and long range, they are great for bombardment and long range attacks, but they are glass cannons at 1.2 million toughness. NARNSAC-1-1.jpg|Hope-class aerospace cruiser. With a cruiser sized armament, good toughness, and great speeds, the Hopes can escort larger ships, or intercept and destroy lighter ones. Mirage2.jpg|Mirage-class Aerospace Battleship. 5 bought from AFOH. Massive firepower and toughness make the Mirage a worthy adversary for many opponents, and spells doom for lighter ships. NARNSAHH-1-5.jpg|Devastator-class heavy aerospace hybrid. Massive firepower, a huge missile battery, many DP guns, and dozens of aircraft make the Devastator a fearsome foe to fight. Imagejhffbvfff.jpg|Salvation-class Heavy Aerospace Ship. 1 gifted from CN. Featuring great firepower and toughness, the Salvation is a potent threat to any vessel. Andre Courteau.jpeg|''Andre Courteau''-class aerospace aircraft carrier. A massive 2.2 million toughness carrier, capable of carrying up to 160 IHA-1A interceptors. It also features massive gun armaments. Tartanpatrolcruiser.jpeg|The Tartan-class patrol cruiser, often referred to as the Tartan Patrol Cruiser, is an incredibly fast anti-fighter corvette used to screen the NAR aerospace fleet from enemy fighters and other corvettes. They are armed with 32 rapid fire lasers, and can divert power from their engines to increase both rate of fire and firepower at the expense of speed. They also pack 192 missiles, which can be fitted with nuclear warheads in keeping with NAR practice. Now the odyssey.jpeg|The Odyssey class is a heavy aerospace warship serving in both the NAR and CN fleets. Designed as both an independent cruiser and to operate with the battlefleet, the Odyssey class is a versatile vessel. They have heavy missile batteries as well, which increase their already hefty punch. An unique feature is the double bridges, with one on both the upper and lower fins. These bridges are identical, and either one can be used as the main, with the other used for either an auxiliary, or an admirals' bridge if used as a flagship. Like most of Norrington's projects, the Odyssey class has been kept secret from the general public. Centurion A-70.jpg|''Centurion A-70''-class heavy aerospace ship. Obtained in a land barter with AIF, three were initially purchased, and production rights were also obtained. They have huge toughness and firepower, and can pose a threat to many warships. Like the majority of the NAR AWF, it's existence is being kept secret from the public. Imagecrseent.jpg|''Crescent''-class medium aerospace ship. A design gifted from CN, they are perfect for escorting larger vessels. CTLZ-.jpg|''Arbarker''-class Light Aerospace Ship. another CN design, the Arbarker is good for light escort and ground support. Harken, it's the Herald NARNSACV-151-1.jpg|''Herald of Destruction''-class Aerospace Aircraft Carrier. A massive ship with 7200 toughness, 40 460mm guns, and a cargo bay able to carry loads of supplies or up to 300 aircraft. Designed to escort and supplement larger capital ships. Undying Resolve.nar.jpeg|The battleship Undying Resolve is a powerful capital ship designed by Norrington. The ship is extensively armored, has powerful weapons, and is more compact and maneuverable compared to other similar warships. She is currently the flagship of Sea Lord Norrington. Reserved names are Undying Resolve, Untamable, Siege of Concordia, Mount Arcadia, Andromeda River, Battle of Annihilation, Supernova, Spire of Knowledge, Pillar of Fortitude, and Azimuth of Destruction. HEIL SITH NARNSMAS-227-1.jpg|''Imperator''-class Medium Aerospace Ship. With 20 46cm, 10 40cm, 2 10m MACs, 7300 toughness, and 2km altitude, the Imperator-class a fearsome foe. Combined with its great speed, it makes an excellent escort. Starmthrustpod.jpeg|The Star Arm-class of aerospace tug is a very versatile vessel. Able to push objects many times its mass, this tug is a valuable asset to the NAR. Type 1 Killsat.jpg|Type 1 Killsat. With many VLS, AA railguns, and an orbital bombardment laser, the Type 1 provides a potent ground bombardment capability. The bombardment laser has a one week recharge at maximum power, or a ten minute charge for (relatively) rapid fire against moving targets, but at the price of much less firepower. DiscountViscount.jpg|''NARNS Overlord''. A massive 10km super heavy aerospace ship, boasting nearly 4million toughness, 120 guns, and 50 fighter escorts, the Overlord is one of the largest ships ever built. Currently flagship of the Aerospace fleet. NARNS Eos.jpg|''Eos''-class medium aerospace ship. A large 1.6 million toughness flying ship obtained with production rights from Gallia, the Eos is designed to fill the power gap between the 490k toughness Odyessey and the 2.2 million toughness Viscount. Rook 2.jpg|''Rook'' aerospace battleship. A good all around ship that boasts great firepower and high toughness, and is similar in toughness to a Viscount. They have advanced medical bays, and are able to manufacture prosthetic legs. Go'H.jpeg|''Guardian of Hope'' light aerospace battleship. Traded with AIF, they are eventually going to be a core ship of the NAR, with 1.4 million toughness and good armament. NARNSACV-675-1.jpg|''Angelic Chourus'' aerospace aircraft carrier. with 5.5k toughness, 12 46cm, 4 40cm, 2 7.5m lasers, and 130 aircraft, the Angelic Chourus is also quite fast, and can perform many roles effectively. HMGS Artemis.jpg|''Artemis'' class cruiser. Traded with Gallia, they feature armaments and armor greater than that of most vanilla ships, but are still small enough to be widely produced and operated. Neptune.jpg|''Neptune'' class aerospace cruiser. Larger than most domestically built cruisers, the Neptune is designed to lead flotillas of smaller ships and escort larger vessels. Traded with the New Conglomerate. HavenII....jpg|''Haven'' class heavy battleship. A very large and powerful 3 million toughness ship captured from the NPF. Reserved names are Haven, Alliance, Commonwealth, Duchess of Annihilation, King of Slaughter, Queen of Suffering, Duke of Destruction, Princess of Light, Prince of Darkness, and Defender of Righteousness. Delta Freedom.jpg|''Delta Freedom'' class battleship. Comparable to the Viscount in terms of size and power. Basileus-class.jpg|''Basilieus'' class carrier hybrid. A fairly large ship capable of gunning down opponents with its 2040s, or sending its large air complement to do battle. Powder.jpg|''Powder'' class frigate. A really small frigate which usually is used for escort or recon. Haven.jpg|''Heaven'' class aerospace battleship (former Delusion Haven I). A very large and powerful aerospace battleship, comparable to the Viscount. Psycho III.jpg|''Psycho'' class light aerospace battleship. A fairly large aerospace battleship with 1.2 million toughness. It is similar in role to the Guardian of Hope, Eos, Pak, but a little smaller than the Stratosphere. Stratosphere III.jpg|''Stratosphere'' class aerospace battleship. A nice sized battleship that fills the power gap between the Viscount and Eos. HXFS Delusion.jpg|''Delusion''. A massive aerospace vessel of gargantuan proportions, packing more firepower than entire fleets. However, it comes at the cost of being extremely expensive, meaning only one can be built. Ouroboros.jpg|''Ouroboros''. Another Delusion super ship, it is similar to Delusion in terms of firepower, toughness, and costs. HXFS Copperhead.jpg|''Copperhead''. An incredibly tough Delusion super ship. Although it packs little external weaponry, it has a secret weapon: A massive laser "eye". This laser is so powerful, it can obliterate entire task forces in a single shot. However, it has a slow reload, and is very expensive, meaning only one can be built. Sigma Aeon.jpg|''Sigma Aeon''. Another Delusion design comparable to the Viscount. Countdown III.jpg|''Countdown''. A large Delusion warship, shaped like a plane, with similar stats to the Stratosphere. Dux-class.jpg|''Dux'' class antiaircraft cruiser. With a very thick antiair screen, the Dux is capable of obliterating air wings. Somnus-class.jpg|''Somnus'' electronic warfare cruiser. Though weakly armed and poorly armored, the Somnus special ability is that it can fry enemy sensors from kilometers away, causing havoc among enemy formations. King Basileus.jpg|''King'' aerospace battlecarrier. Essentially an enlarged Basilieus. Patefacta.jpg|''Patefacta'' class super stealth battleship/fortress. Although slow and underarmored, the Patefacta''s main advantage lies with its stealth; it is essentially invisible to all scanners, and can remain undetected for an almost indefinite amount of time. See the Delusion page for more information. Crying Rook.jpg|''Crying Rook. Essentially a bigger, more badass Rook, which flies higher, has more weaponry, and is tougher. Komodo.jpg|''Komodo'' heavy aerospace battleship. A large 3 million toughness Delusion design. ORDER Kinetic.jpg|''Kinetic'' aerospace crusier. A large, easily producable cruiser, designed to defeat the enemy in swarms. HXFS Dimidium.jpg|''Dimidium'' aerospace cruiser. Comparable to the Kinetic, but with enhanced stealth and other attributes, which it gains at the sacrifice of weaponry. HXFS Ghast II.jpg|''Ghast'' aerospace carrier. A glass cannon, the Ghast can easily carry many killsats and aircraft, and can even manufacture killsats and send them into combat. Before Dark.jpg|''Before Dark''. Another large Delusion design, in between the 2 million toughness and <1.5 million designs. ORDER After Dark.jpg|''After Dark''. Another ship filling the same role as the Before Dark. HXSS Exponential.jpg|''Exponential'' class killsat. A large, expensive killsat with hordes of missiles, antiair weaponry, and other secret attributes. Imagekittyship.jpg|''Dreadnought'' class super heavy battleship. A design stolen near the collapse of the CN by Admiral Courtney Holloway, the Dreadnought is one of the world's toughest ships, at 4.43 million toughness, meaning it can take more punishment than your standard super warship. Home Defense Fleet (HDF) The HDF is made of second rate warships and museum ships tasked with defending the shores, lakes, and rivers of the NAR homeland. 'Admirals' Admiral Zachary Arkillon Admiral Admiral 'Ship Registry' 'Ship Gallery' Whatgoat.jpeg|It's a goat. Got a problem? Fear the Fuso NARNSBB-203-1.jpg|''Fuso''-class heavy battleship. Boasting enormous firepower and toughness, the Fuso is based on the Japanese battleship of the same name. Two ships: Fuso BB-203 and Yamashiro BB-204. Ise Ise Baby NARNSBB-205-1.jpg|''Ise''-class heavy battleship. Very similar to the Fuso, and based on the Japanese battleship Ise. Two ships: Ise BB-205 and Hyuga BB-206. Kongo brings honor to my family NARNSCC-125-1.jpg|''Kongo II''-class battlecruiser. With high speed, excellent AA, and not to shabby looks, the Kongo II is a modern interpretation of the famed Kongo-class battlecruisers from Japan. Eight ships: Kongo II CC-125, Haruna CC-126, Kirishima CC-127, Hiei CC-128, Fuji II CC-129, Mikasa II CC-130, Shirouma CC-131, and Hotaka CC-132. Colonies The NAR has a variety of colonies, usually as forward command bases, resource gathering points, and research bases. Earth and Sol System Colonies= We have several small islands and bases around Arcadia and the Sol System under our control. 25% of colonial income total. *'Ferdilapolis' :A booming city on Mars in the Arcadia MC-03 quadrangle. 5% of colonial income. *'Maridia' :Another NAR city in the Arcadia MC-03 Quadrangle of Mars. 5% of colonial income. *'Arcmartia' :The third NAR city in the Martian Arcadia MC-03 Quadrant, featuring huge mining and industry like her sisters. 5% of colonial income. |-|Outreach Colonies= The Outreach Colonies are small bases throughout the Sol System which serve as forward operating bases and listening posts. 5% of colonial income total. *'Base Outreach I' :A secret NAR military base in the asteroid belt. <1% of colonial income. *'Base Outreach II' :An NAR base, this time on the Saturn moon of Hyperion. It serves as a forward command base, with some mining and industry. <1% of colonial income. *'Base Outreach III' :A forward command base on Saturn's moon of Phoebe that serves as a forward command base, with some mining and industry. <1% of colonial income. *'Base Outreach IV' :An NAR listening post on Saturn's moon of Janus. <1% of colonial income. *'Base Outreach V' :An NAR outpost on Neptune's moon of Despina. Some limited mining and industry. <1% of colonial income. *'Base Outreach VI' :Another forward operating base for the NAR on Neptune's moon of Nereid. <1% of colonial income. *'Base Outreach VII' :An NAR listening post on Neptune's moon of Larissa. <1% of colonial income. *'Base Outreach VIII' :An NAR base with mining and industry in the Phoenicis MC-17 Quadrangle on Mars. Surrounded by ANF territory, it is very secure. 5% of colonial income. |-|Tenelapis Colonies= Our Tenelapis colonies are primarily used as forward bases, but feature large civilian populations, mining operations, and other civilian services. 50% of colonial income total. *'Cavraernia' :A booming city just north of Vent Gamma, with the largest industry of any colony, a large military base, and several mining operations. Also the home of the restaurant "Tenelapis-to-Go." 20% of colonial income. *'Tenecadia' :Although not the largest NAR colony, it still has large industry and mining operations, along with some ship building and military activity. Located just west of Cavraernia. 35% of colonial income. *'Arcadelapis' :Another NAR city on Tenelapis which has significant mining and industry. 5% of colonial income. |-|Caelmare Colonies= Our Caelmare colonies are primarily military, as it is extremely dangerous for civilians there. 25% of colonial income total. *'Caelmarea' :A military base in the making. Has some industry, and serves as a forward base for our operations out in the galaxy. It features massive sub-sea surface mining operations. 25% of colonial income. |-|Complete List of Colonies= Celestial Bodies Under Full NAR Control *Venus *Hyperion *Phoebe *Janus *Despina *Nereid *Larissa Colonial Cities *Cavraernia, Tenelapis *Tenecadia, Tenelapis *Arcadelapis, Tenelapis *Calmarea, Caelmare *Ferdilapolis, Arcadia MC-03, Mars *Arcmartia, Arcadia MC-03, Mars *Maridia, Arcadia MC-03, Mars Military Outposts *Outreach I - Asteroid Belt *Outreach II - Hyperion, Saturn *Outreach III - Phoebe, Saturn *Outreach IV - Janus, Saturn *Outreach V - Despina, Neptune *Outreach VI - Nereid, Neptune *Outreach VII - Larissa, Neptune *Outreach VIII - Phoenicis MC-17, Mars Super Factories *Super Factory I, Izmar, NAR, Earth *Super Factory II, Venus, South Pole *Super Factory III, Tenelapis, Underground *Super Factory IV, Mars, Arcadia MC-03 Quadrangle |-|Super Weapons= The NAR is currently in possession of the designs of several super weapons, and plans on building them and many more soon. Super Weapons *Enlignumlapis Turret Network (Planned, Central Arcadia) Wars News and Events September 22, 2014 The NAR joins the BSCN wiki. January 10, 2015 Our first alliance with the Israeli Navy is created. January 12, 2015 An alliance with the AIF is forged. January 13, 2015 Alliances with the MRP, UAC, and Confederacy of Independent States are made. January 15, 2015 An alliance with the Chilean Empire is made. January 19, 2015 An alliance with the Cattirian Navy is created. January 28, 2015 Assistant Commander Colbert J. Ensign joins our ranks. February 10-11, 2015 The abrupt invasion of the Arcadian Empire is quickly halted by the superior forces of the UAC and TEO, and many AIN cities are bombed by UAC ships. February 17, 2015 An alliance with the Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet is made. March 4, 2015 After the US nuking of the CIS homeland, and the discovery of a Federation plot to eliminate the CIS by taking over the US, it was decided to join forces with many other navies in order to defend our ally, and return the fight to the US. March 7-9, 2015 The First Naval Battle of Texas, the largest and most destructive surface battle in recent history, takes place, with heavy casualties on both sides. After hours of fighting, with no clear winner, the battle ended in a tactical draw. March 7, 2015 The sudden declaration of joining the Fourth Reich by India, SE Asia, Australia, and New Zealand lengthens WWIV and opens up the war on two fronts. Once the US is secured, all forces will be transferred to SE Asia. March 8, 2015 An alliance with the Gallian Empire is forged. March 10, 2015 After a near collapse of the Cattirian government, it was decided to merge Cattiria with the New Arcadian Republic to form a commonwealth, where we would both benefit, with us providing military protection, and Cattiria providing materials, facilities, and troops. March 17, 2015 Sea Lord Aleksandr Tokisaki Sokamoto joins our ranks. March 30, 2015 Sea Lord James Norrington becomes a fully fledged member. April 18, 2015 Our NAP with AFOH is upgraded to an alliance. June 23, 2015 Our alliance with the Israeli Navy is restored. June 26, 2015 Our NAP with the Terran Dominion is upgraded to an alliance. July 8-9, 2015 Communist revolutionaries in Gallia attempt to capture Lucille II of Gallia. Archlordess Catherine III went to help, where she, and Lucille, were victims of an attempted assassination by a Cattirian radicalist. This is the beginning of the Second Gallian Civil War. July 16, 2015 Our alliance with the Cattrian Navy is reestablished as they donate a massive flying ship, the NARNS Overlord, to us for compensation for advancing their nation, as well as an apology for the attempted assassination of Archlordess Catherine III. July 17, 2015 After discovering the assassin was a PRG mercenary, NAR officials voted unanimously to declare war on the People's Republic of Gallia. July 17, 2015 The NAR forms a tight alliance with the Gallian Empire and Cattirian Navy, called the Imperial Commonwealth. October 17, 2015 We are massively expanding our economy via colonial expansion in order to produce new Delusion designs we have obtained. Category:Navies and Fleets Category:SSA Members Category:Full Nations